


Nem fogom kimondani (hogy szerelmes vagyok)

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Learn Not to be Evil Loki), Community: comment_fic, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Learn how to Feel Tony, M/M, Secret Relationship, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Ez nem árulás, hajtogatja magának, és általában elég jó el is hiszi, amit mond.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Nem fogom kimondani (hogy szerelmes vagyok)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyH (DoreyG)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Won't Say (I'm in Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121749) by [DoreyH (DoreyG)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyH). 



Ez nem árulás, hajtogatja magának, és általában elég jó el is hiszi, amit mond. Ez csak... Egy játék, amivel az időt múlatják, és információszerzés. Ha már it tartunk, a többieknek egyenesen meg kellene neki köszönnie, amit tesz. Minden alkalommal, mikor lefekszik Loki ágyába, széttárja a combjait és hagyja, hogy a jeges érintés magával ragadja, mindig csak egyre közelebb kerül egy fontos áttöréshez. Egy áttöréshez, ami majd végképp eltűnteti ezt a fenyegetést, hogy ezután élhetik boldogan és viszonylag normálisan az életüket.

De néha Loki ránéz.

És lágyan érinti meg, mosolyog és édes semmiségeket mormol a fülébe, ahogyan mindketten a lepedőkre hullanak. Néha nem olyan ez, mint egy játék, a maga formájában, de inkább mint a megadás. Egymással lelkeik megosztása, nem elrejtve a sebezhetőséget ami talán még jobban megilyeszti Tony-t, mint egy újabb alien invázió.

...Ez nem szerelem. Ezt mondja magának. Ez csak...

Hát, ezt már egyre kevésbé tudja elhinni.


End file.
